Lupus Cupiditas
by SakuraMusic
Summary: What if during the attack of the Devil's Nest, another Chimera had managed to escape. This is the story of a wolf that fell for something of sin. A GreedxOC story. Sorry if summary was sucky. Review if you want but no flames please. ON HIATUS POSSIBLY REWRITING
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Well here is another fanfic that involves an OC, who I have named Luna. This time its Greed since he is my favorite Homunculus. Hopefully people agree that he's their favorite too.**

**This is going to follow the FMA Brotherhood/manga timeline. Though, it's going to begin right after the Ishvalan Civil War. Hope you enjoy and review if you want.**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hiromu Arakawa does. I only own my OC, Luna.**

_Autumn 1908_

I was in my bed sleeping in my bed when my alarm clock rang out at me. To make sure that it wouldn't continue ringing in my ears, I quickly turned it off. I quickly got out of my bed and went to the restroom connected to my bedroom.

After cleaning up and taking a bath, I took a look at myself in the mirror above the sink. I had long, wavy white hair that went to middle of my back, the majority of the hair that framed my face was brought to the back to from a small ponytail. My hair was brighter than my light skin and helped define my deep, dark red eyes that almost looked like a dark brown. This usually made people mistake that I had albinism, thinking my hair didn't have any color because of it. Though I had people believe that, it wasn't the case.

I am actually a quarter Ishavalan, an ethnicity discriminated by the majority of my country, Amestris's, population. A long civil war had just ended involving Amestris and the people of the Ishval region. Ishvalans were banished from Ishval, leaving them to live in ghettos. My family however was lucky and didn't have to be involved with the war.

My grandfather, who died in the war, was full Ishvalan and married my grandmother, an Amestris woman, who gave birth to my mother and uncle. Both inherted my grandmother's appearance and were able to live as Amestrians, but still embraced their Ishvalan blood.

My uncle was the first one to marry and his wife died giving birth to my older cousin Miles, who inherited Ishvalan traits. My mother married my father and had me, then my baby sister. My uncle had died in an accident when Miles was fifteen and I was twelve. My parents, me, and my sister, who was just born at the time, gladly took him in and took care of him until he went to join the military at seventeen years old.

During the civil war when Order 3066, a decree forcing Ishvalan soldiers be stripped of their rank and counted as traitors, was announced, Miles was spared from the decree thanks to his commanding officer, Oliver Mira Armstrong.

My family was spared thanks to our appearances and have been living a life in a small farming town not far from East City and Resembool, a town affected by the war. My parents worked on a farm they owned and sold their produce in town, making quite a bit of money from that.

After cleaning up I changed into a white button-down shirt, green military pants, and dark boots. As soon as I came out of the bathroom, I grabbed the duffel bag sitting on the chair in the corner and began packing. I packed things like clothes, toiletries, and other things. As I was packing I took a look at my whole room.

It was a small, but comfortable room that had the basic necessities like a bed, a drawer for clothes, and a desk. The walls were surrounded by sketches that I had completed in my spare time. I had an affinity for drawing and most of my work involved landscapes, portraits, or however I felt at the time. I was trying to remember every nook and cranny of it since this would be the last time I'll be there in a long time.

I had enrolled in the military academy of Amestris and I was preparing to go in a couple days. The reason I wanted to join the military was to make a make a difference like Miles. I wanted to make it so people didn't discriminate other people by their ethnicity and wanted to have everyone see each other as equals, despite their differences.

As soon as I packed in my sketch book, I zipped up the bag and hurried to bring it to the living room. When I walked in I saw my mother drinking some tea while leaning on the kitchen counter that connected the kitchen to the living room. The rest of my family was up and eating breakfast. Only my mother had changed into an auburn dress and white apron that matched her braided hair. My father was probably out in the field working by now.

My three year old sister, Emily was the first to notice me and smiled. She looked just like me except her hair was tied into two pigtails. She hopped off of her chair and hugged me at the legs, surprising me and making me drop the duffel bag. She smiled at me showing her missing baby teeth. "Good morning sis, mommy made your breakfast is ready so lets eat up before you go." She grabbed my hand as I followed her to the kitchen.

As I ate I was talking to my family about what I planned to do once I was done at the academy. I had already told my parents about my goal for equal chances for Ishvalans and they fully supported me.

As I was talking my little sister tugged on my sleeve, making me turn my head towards her. "Sis make sure to write whenever you get the chance to ok?"

I knew that Emily would miss me so I smiled and gave her a hug. "Of course I will! I promise to visit whenever I get to."

My baby sister smiled until she let go. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot something." She jumped off her chair and headed to her bedroom. She came back with something behind her hands. She brought them out to show her holding a drawing of our family.

I smiled and thanked her for the gift. After I finished breakfast I placed the drawing into my bag next to an actual picture of my family. Emily went to go change into a green dress, until suddenly, she ran towards the window by the door and looked out. She turned her head towards us and had an excited expression on her face. Just as my father came back in through the back door, Emily yelled.

"Mama, Papa, sis, cousin Miles is here!"

I opened and looked out the door to see my cousin walking along the path to our house. His white hair was tied into a high, spiky ponytail, and had sideburns going down his dark skin. His red eyes were covered up by the goggles he wore, hiding the trait that showed that he was Ishvalan. Miles was wearing the military uniform along with a dark blue coat with a fur fringe on the collar.

When he got close enough, Emily ran out the door and towards Miles to hug him. As walked out the door to meet up with my sister to see Miles pick her up. "Heh, hey Emily, long time no see! You've grown so much since I last saw you."

Emily just smiled and hugged him back as I was walking towards the two. Miles walked closer to our house before he put Emily down. When he got to the door my mother walked to the door. "Miles, it's been so long and thank you for coming today. I hope we aren't bothering you for doing this."

My cousin shook his head and smiled. "No I don't mind. I'd be happy to bring Luna to East City. Plus, it let's me see you guys again."

Miles was here today not only for a family visit, but to come with me to East City. Miles was the only one in our family that has ever been to East City so my parents thought it seemed necessary for Miles to escort me to East City. There I would take the next truck to the military academy that were in the outskirts of the city.

Looking at the clock on the wall my father's eyes grew wide. "Looks like we won't be here long. The next train for East City is going to leave in about half an hour. Come on, lets head to the station." We all nodded our heads as I grabbed my duffel and everyone walked down the path to town.

The train had just arrived and I was giving my family last hugs. As I kneeled down to give Emily her hug, she jumped and squeezed my neck.

"Promise to call whenever you can ok sis?"

I smiled and hugged back as I responded to her. "Of course I will. Once I get there I'll call immediately ok?"

Emily nodded as she had a wide grin on her face. Just then the conductor came out of the train and yelled.

"Last call for the train to East City! Last call to East City!"

When I heard that and picked up my duffel bag and walked towards Miles, who was about to get on the train. Before I boarded, I turned and waved goodbye to my family. They all energetically waved back, with Emily jumping around waving both of her arms. I smiled and waved one last time before getting inside the train.

The train was on the move, heading to East City. I was looking out the train from my window seat, enjoying the scenery of my hometown. _In about a day I'd be starting my training at the military academy. I would make a difference for everyone in this country, whether they be Ishvalan or Amestrian._

After enjoying the sights I started talking to Miles, spending quality, family time with him. He told me if I ever need any help at all to just call or visit him. We continued talking until sleep overtook me.

**(9/22/11) Sorry it took so long to make this new story. It was just that school started for me and I've been busy. Review if you want to and give me any advice that you could maybe recommend.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Program

**Here is the next chapter of this story. I was able to work on this pretty fast since I had some free time and inspiration struck me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and prepared to see some familiar faces if you've seen the show already.**

* * *

><p><em>*BANG*<em>

_*BANG BANG*_

Gunshots could be constantly heard. People were aiming towards target dummies in the Amestris Military Academy's shooting range. All the trainees there were lying down and firing at the practice targets with rifles in hand. The majority of the targets were hardly hit with bullets.

One of the human-shaped targets though, had managed to quite a bit more "injuries" than the rest. Across from said target was Luna, one eye closed and continually aiming for the dummy.

It had been about a year since Luna started her training at the academy and she is one of the best in her year. She did both academically and physically well everyday. Many of the staff there were even considering letting her graduate early.

While Luna was training her marksmanship, she didn't realize that people from Central Command were watching her from the Academy office. There were two men both bearing the Amestris Military uniform. The stripes and stars on their shoulders revealed them to be Major Generals.

One was a tall man with dark skin, short gray hair and a beard of the same color. The other was shorter, with lighter skin, grey hair on the top with dark on the sides, and small round glasses.

The shorter man was looking at Luna's medical and school records as he spoke to the taller man. "This young lady seems to be perfect for the "program," doesn't she Raven?"

The man known as Raven kept watching the quarter-Ishvalan girl as he smirked and responded. "She does seem to meet the requirements exceptionally, Gardener. I think we should recruit her for it immediately."

Gardener nodded his head and smiled as the two of them watched Luna through the window until it was time.

Rifle shooting had just finished and now it was lunchtime for all the academy students. Luna had already gotten her lunch and was sitting down. She had just finished eating, when she heard some footsteps towards her. She turned and saw Raven standing there with a smile on his face and his hand out.

"Hello there, Miss Luna, I'm Major General Raven from Central Command. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The white-haired girl stood up and shook the man's hand.

"I'm honored sir, but, how do you know who I am?"

Raven just chuckled before he responded.

"I'd expect you to say that. Right now, I'm recruiting someone from this academy to join a special peace program for the military. And you are the perfect candidate for it."

Excitement was filled on Luna's face as she responded.

"Really? I'd be happy to join, but what about my training here?"

Raven took out a thin pamphlet and handed it to her.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be able to join the program immediately, meaning you will graduate early. Although you technically won't be an enlisted member of the military, you still will be making a difference as a military representative."

Luna stared at the small pamphlet and smiled.

"I'd be happy to join the program, sir."

The tall man laughed again as he turned about to leave.

"I'm glad that you said that miss. We will give you a week to get ready. Oh, and it's best if you contact any of your family members and tell them about this. There is most likely isn't any time to see them during the program."

Raven turned and began walking towards the door, disappearing as more academy students came rushing in for a meal.

* * *

><p>Luna was sitting on her bed in the female dorms, looking through the pamphlet Raven had given her. Apparently it said the program was involving mainly traveling around the country. There she would talk with many representatives of neighboring countries and try bringing peace to the countries. She could tell the program was legitimate since the pamphlet bore the Amestris crest.<p>

Now understanding the whole idea of the program, Luna got off her bed and headed to the nearest telephone. Once she got there, she immediately asked the operator to get her family on the phone. Once the line got through, she heard the innocent voice of Emily on the phone.

"Hello, this is Emily speaking?"

"Hey little sis, guess who it is?"

"*Gasp* Sis! Hi there! How are you?"

"Hehe, I'm fine. Listen, can you get mom or dad on the phone?"

"Sure give me one second."

The sound of the phone being placed down and silence took over, until Luna heard her mother pick up the phone. Luna then explained the program to her mother.

"And they said that I most likely won't be able to visit you guys. But I'll try to write or call or anything whenever I get the chance."

"I understand dear, I'll make sure to tell your father too. We'll all miss you."

"I'll miss you too mama. So long."

Luna hung up the phone as she sighed and went to prepare for the trip.

* * *

><p><em>8 Days Later…<em>

Luna had arrived in Central yesterday and was staying at a hotel near Central Command. Raven had told her she'd be staying there until there was a chance to have an audience with the Fuhrer.

Right now, it was the late afternoon and Luna was sitting on the couch, drawing to her heart's content. She was wearing a sleeveless, light-blue shirt with a short-sleeved, grey-blue jacket over it. She was also wearing dark-blue jeans and black boots that was halfway from her knees.

After finishing a sketch of herself, gazing into the distance from a hill, wearing a dress, she placed her sketchbook into her bag and went to get a bath ready.

However, before she could even get to door, leading to the bathroom, she heard the clang of metal behind her. She turned to see a silver can with a small nozzle. The can suddenly released a green gas from it, causing her to cough constantly.

"*Cough cough* What the heck? What is *cough* going *cough* on?"

Luna ran towards the window to open it to let the gas out, but even with it open the gas didn't escape as fast as she expected. Her vision began to get blurry and her body felt wobbly. Soon she fell to the floor unconscious.

After awhile the gas cleared out from the room and the door to her room opened. Through the door came Raven, Gardener, and a short, auburn-haired man in a lab coat.

The mysterious man walked up to Luna and examined her. He had a wide grin, revealing one gold tooth.

"Ok take her to the car, and grab her bag too. It's going to be the only thing she'll get to keep."

Gardener went to pick up Luna and placed her on his back as Raven grabbed her duffel bag. They all walked out the door leaving the room barren, as if nobody was there.

* * *

><p>A car arrived in the back of the building with a sign saying 'Laboratory 3.' The doctor quickly got out of the car and opened the door, letting Raven go into the building with an unconscious Luna. Gardener stayed in the car to make sure no one took it. After going through twists and turns in the building, they arrived at a very intricate and detailed door. One of the two guards, who were guarding the door, opened it once he saw the gold-tooth doctor. Both he and Raven walked through.<p>

There, they went to a set of stairs until they finally came to another locked door. With a key in his hand, the blond man unlocked the door and opened it. Inside was a hallway that had multiple jail cell rooms on each side. On one side, there were animals, some looking helpless and scared, others feral and disfigured. The other side was full of people majority had looked mutated with animal appearances and other not.

They two continued down the hallway, ignoring the screams of despair from people inside the cells. They men arrived in a large room with a large complex circle on the floor. Scientists had just finished cleaning up what had use to been a poor man. The scientist with the gold tooth smiled again before he spoke.

"Perfect timing; place the girl down in the center of the transmutation circle. And get the next animal for the experiment."

All the people with lab coats nodded their heads and scattered across the room. Raven placed the still unconscious Luna onto the center of the circle, where five small circles were connected to form a pentagon. The scientists returned, bringing in a snow-white furred wolf. They had sedated the canine and placed it next to the white-haired girl.

Every stood back, making sure they weren't in contact with the transmutation circle. The gold-toothed doctor then stood in front of the circle and smiled.

"Now, let's begin the show."

Luna just then began to stir to see the doctor lift his hand up and slam it against the edge of the circle. She sat up straight as blue lightning swarmed across the circle. Suddenly a surge of pain traveled her body and she made a silent scream of agony. She placed her hands to the ground in an attempt to stabilize herself. She was the wolf next to her growl and start to spasm out of control.

From what she saw, parts of the wolf somewhat disintegrate as the pain on her body grew worse. As the its tail disappeared, pain grew at the end of her spine. When it the ears and face vanished, her whole head began to grow numb. Soon the whole wolf vanished completely and her body went through a whole new level of torture. She made one shrill scream of pain before things for her went black.

The gold-tooth doctor stood up and laughed.

"Hahaha! This was success everyone we've created the first wolf chimera!"

Everyone was clapping in celebration, ignoring for now that Luna's appearance had changed. Although her she still looked the same, she had gained some VERY noticeable changes. Sticking out on her head were a pair of white wolf ears, which matched her hair. Fangs could be seen sticking out of her mouth as well. Her nails had grown longer, resembling claws more than nails. The most noticeable thing was the snow-white bushy tail that was sticking out of her back and laying flat on the cold floor, only moving every once in awhile.

After going the small celebratory success applause, the auburn-haired man turned to Raven and smiled, showing his single gold-tooth once again.

"Well sir, I hope you're happy with the results. She looks like she'll be a great asset to the military."

Raven kept his fox-face appearance as he responded.

"I'm sure she will be. Here are her things and I'll guess I'll be going."

He handed the doctor Luna's bag before he turned and went back the way he came. The alchemist doctor ordered the other scientists to bring Luna and her bag to one of the cells he and Raven had passed before. The subordinates swiftly obeyed as they carried Luna to her cell.

* * *

><p><strong>Well wasn't that interesting. You get invited to join a special program and they end up forcing you into experiment that could've killed you.<strong>

**I may be able to work on this story fast since I managed to write down the storyline already. I just have work to do since school has started for me and I have a life outside of here. Review if you guys want and tell me what you think. But please don't flame this story.**


End file.
